The Time Traveler
by DestinyScarlet
Summary: Two weeks after Harry Potter is born, a newborn baby girl is left on the Potter's doorstep. What will this mean for the Potters, as well as their friends and family.


Note, all characters song lyrics, etc, that you recognize belong to their respective owners and not me, and what Is not recognized Is mine. that being said, enjoy what my brain pushed me to finally write.

A/N so those who have seen this story before will notice major changes. Thats due to the fact that more details appeared from my finicky, bratty muse.

So enjoy the ride everyone

Summary

Two weeks after Harry Potter is born, a newborn baby girl is left on the Potter's doorstep. What will this mean for the Potters, as well as their friends and family.

Prologue

August 11, 1994

On a relatively warm night in early August, a cloaked figure with a bundle in its arms appeared in Godric's Hollow. Late enough to where most were home, the appearance went unnoticed. The cloaked figure walked up to a particular home, that non-magical people could not see. Though there were wards around this home, powerful to the point where most, magical or not could not pass, or even see the home, the cloaked figure passed through the wards as If they weren't there. Approaching the front door, the cloaked figure gently settled the bundle in its arms on the doorstep, withdrew an envelope from inside the cloak, and put it on the bundle, knocked once on the door, then walked just outside the wards, and silently vanished.

The same night

Inside the Potter home, the knock was heard by Lily Potter, and she went to the door. Opening the door, she looked around, then down at her feet, where she saw a newborn baby girl wrapped up tight with an envelope tucked into its blanket. She brought the little girl inside, set her down in the playpen in the living room, and called for her husband. "James, Could you come here please?" "Give me a sec Lily, Harry has just gone to sleep." A man's voice called from upstairs. A few moments later, James came down to the living room, and saw his wife with an envelope in her hand. "Where did that come from?" James asked, slightly puzzled. "The knock on the door was someone unknown, but they left a newborn girl with this envelope on our doorstep. The wards didn't even alert me to a visitor" Lily said, a mix of concern and puzzlement on her face. That's when James saw the baby in his son's playpen. A beautiful little girl with brown hair, purple highlights in her hair, and her eyes, were shut. "Does the envelope have anything inside?" Lily opened the envelope and pulled a note out. James came to Lily's side as she unfolded the note.

Dear New Family,

My true name you will find out when I get older, for now call me Grace. I was placed here for my protection, but you won't have to worry about anyone finding me. As I get older you will find my powers to be….. different. I also will have multiple mates. All who I will know as soon as they are born. There is a necklace on me that will grow as I do, and when one of my mates is born, the white gem as well as the gem corresponding to that mate will glow, while my eyes will glow white and the mate will have glowing eyes that match the other gem.

For now stay safe, and take care of me.

P.s. if you wish to adopt me, only do so legally, do not do a blood adoption, as one of my mates is your soon to be born niece.

The note ended there with no signature, but the Potters decided to keep her anyway.

September 11, 1994

Lily and James got Harry and Grace ready to go, as Severus, Lily's twin brother, was due to give birth that day. When they were ready to go, they each had one child wrapped up and attached to their front, the babies' heads were covered to protect them from the soot of the floo. They both flooed to Baskerville Hall, renamed by James' best friend Sirius Black. When they arrived, Sirius was pacing the Floo Room, looking like he was freaking out. "James, he is in pain, and he kicked me out, while he was screaming at me that it was my fault" "Siri, calm down, its just the hormones, Lily did the same thing." Just seconds later, Andromeda came out, and asked for Sirius to come back in. Before they could leave, James asked after Severus. "How is he?" "Severus is okay, the child is not quite here yet, should be just a bit longer" the young woman told him. "Thanks Andy" Sirius and Andromeda left the room, and James and Lily sat down and waited for more news, after unwrapping the infants, and holding them in their arms. Soon enough, Andromeda came out once more, and gave the adults a tired smile."She finally arrived, and she is healthy, and they want to see all four of you." James and Lily got up from the couch, careful of the infants in their arms. They went to the room where Sirius was standing by the bed, where Severus lay with a little girl in his arms. As soon as Grace saw the child though, her eyes started to glow white, while the little girl in Severus' arms had glowing green eyes, the necklace Grace wore was glowing in two spots as well.

A/n So what do you think? Yes I left a cliffhanger at the first chapter. Don't kill me.


End file.
